Alguien Admirable
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [Basado en FMA Brotherhood - Capítulo 39] One-Shot. Las reflexiones y pensamientos... Tanto de Scar como de Edward ante las decisiones y acciones de Winry al intercambiar palabras con el asesino de sus padres. Solo un pensamiento tienen esos dos, y es que... Winry Rockbell, sin duda, era alguien admirable.


**Hola gente! Es mi primer One-Shot de FMA D: Apiádense de mi u.u, llevo unos cuantos fics, pero no significa que sea muy buena en estas cosas, sobre todo con FMA, de todos modos, es la mejor serie anime que he visto hasta ahora, una trama original que contiene todo lo que amo de un anime e_e Ojalá que les guste**

**Leve EdXWin**

**Sí, claro XD Leve…**

**CLARO QUE NO! COMPLETO EDXWIN, CHICOS! MUAJAJA!**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA! SOLO LA IDEA!**

Alguien admirable.

_**Scar.**_

Verla otra vez, en el peor momento, fue algo que nunca pudo pasarle por la cabeza. Solo tuvo un objetivo, tratando de olvidar que esa muchachita de esa raza que él tanto detestaba hubiese tenido esa mirada de odio hacia él, como él la tuvo hacia todos los alquimistas que había asesinado. Durante su distracción, fue golpeado desprevenidamente y fue su brazo derecho fue inmovilizado gracias a la armadura que acompañaba al alquimista de Acero.

Ella quiso acercarse, a pesar de que se lo negaron. Insistió, hasta convencer al par que le impedía para estar frente a frente. Una vez permitida su conversación, lo miró. Se le veía fría y de algún modo herida, pero eso no hacía su mirada menos firme y decidida. Admiró eso de ella, no se había convertido en alguien como él.

No podía creer que los papeles se habían invertido. Si había algo que le repugnaría de por vida, era ser como el alquimista que había atacado a su familia. Sin embargo, se había puesto en sus zapatos.

Quiso matar al Alquimista de Acero la última vez que se vieron, pero se vio incapaz. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque él había protegido con su propio cuerpo a un ser amado con tal de mantenerlo con vida. En este caso, a ella. Pudo notar enseguida aquella vez, ese valor y decisión en los ojos de Edward Elric de permitir entregar su existencia, siempre y cuando, ella estuviese a salvo. Sabía que él sentía algo profundo, y poco fraternal, por la joven rubia de ojos azules. Lo supo con solo verlo.

Dolor y angustia lo invadió esa ocasión, alarmándose. No podía creer lo bajo que había caído, solo los hermanos Elric y esa joven le habían hecho darse cuenta de su error, no de manera consciente, pero lo hicieron. Aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, tampoco se arrepentía de no haber matado a Edward, pues él era un joven que valía la pena que estuviese vivo, a pesar de ser su enemigo. Daba todo por salvar a los suyos, como lo hizo su hermano. Era admirable.

Otra historia era su gran odio hacia Kimblee, pero tenía claro, que pronto tendría su castigo, ya haciéndole pagar con sus propias manos, o que Dios lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre y a mi madre? — La escuchó pronunciar.

.

.

.

— Todo lo que diga, simplemente sería una excusa. Es un hecho que yo maté a los Doctores Rockbell… Con mis propias manos. — Apretó el puño derecho. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, incapaz de sentir una vez esa mirada que despedía dolor y resentimiento. Los volvió a abrir para enfrentarla. — Señorita, tienes todo el derecho de juzgarme.

Esperaba un golpe, llanto, insultos, lo que sea. Sin embargo, ella permaneció en silencio.

_**Edward.**_

Por un momento pensó que Winry sería incapaz de volver a verle, no sin antes hacer algo con respecto a lo que había hecho. La rubia se alejó, no mucho, y sacó un trozo de tela de una caja y se volvió a acercar a Scar, arrodillándose en frente de él.

— Tu brazo… Si te dejamos así, perderás mucha sangre.

— ¡Winry…-!

No solo le había sorprendido que la joven fuera a curar a la persona que había destrozado parte de su vida, sino que la forma en que había pronunciado la última oración fue tan calmada y amable que llegó a asustarle.

— ¡Lo sé! — Le interrumpió aun cubriendo la mancha de sangre que se había estado expandiendo en esos momentos. — Pero quizás… Mis padres hubiesen hecho lo mismo. Edward siguió contemplando la obra de su amiga de la infancia, incapaz de replicar. — Una vida que papá y mamá salvaron… Debe tener algún sentido.

El joven de cabellos dorados era incapaz de contestar… Por más que quisiera decir algo, ella tenía razón. Conoció y admiró a los tíos Rockbell, por ser personas buenas y amables, con toda la intención de dar lo mejor de ellos mismos… Pero también tenían su carácter fuerte, un carácter que era capaz de manejar la situación, no importaba cuál fuese. Y Winry finalmente había logrado heredar esa forma de ser.

Por un momento se preguntó si le estaba perdonando, y como si le hubiesen escuchado, esa misma pregunta se formuló en Scar.

— ¿Me estás perdonando…?

— ¡No te confundas! — Le vio alzar rápidamente la vista, su tono de voz sonó más duro. — ¡Nunca perdonaría a un monstruo como tú!

Sorpresa y dolor pudo leer en las facciones del hombre de Ishval, aunque no se apiadaba de él para nada, podía comprender como se sentía. Winry Apretó el nudo que había hecho al tratar de detener el desangrado y se colocó de pie, con una expresión que Ed conocía muy bien.

—… Winry. — No pudo evitar que su nombre sonara de manera tan preocupada, ¿cómo no? Temía romper su promesa.

— Tranquilo… No lloraré. — Al pobre le pareció una seguridad a medias, podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, la conocía demasiado bien. Y aun así, ella le sonrió. — Prometí que la próxima vez que llorara, sería de felicidad.

Sintió desconsuelo por ella, no le gustaba que retuviera sus emociones, pero detestaría ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y nublados de pesadumbre. Aun así, él quería hacerla sentir mejor.

Se acercó a ella, posando su mano izquierda en su cabeza, logrando también acercándola a él, brindándole el calor y apoyo que ella necesitaba. Por un momento la vio sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, como antes. Edward sintió un poco más de tranquilidad en su alma.

Aun así… No estaba saldada su cuenta.

Porque, para su desgracia, él no era como ella. Él simplemente demostraba su resentimiento hacia él, porque lo que hizo no tenía moral ni fundamento, fue solo un desquite de odio a gente inocente. Se acercó a Scar, dispuesto a hacérselo saber.

— Oye, Scar… Winry es así… Pero si por mí fuera, te golpearía y te llevaría arrastrando hasta la tumba de los Rockbell.

.

.

.

_**Narración normal.**_

Lo siguiente, al parecer para Alphonse, Winry, Edward y Scar… Fueron segundos de silencio en sus almas. Por un solo instante, dejaron de prestar atención a su alrededor.

Alphonse miraba con tristeza a Winry, que a pesar de sentirse mejor con el confortamiento de su hermano, ella seguía en un semblante sombrío.

Winry reflexionaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de hacer. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, porque había sido fuerte como sus padres… Había creído en las palabras de Edward… Que ella era alguien como sus padres, con la misión de ayudar a los demás… Y también seguía manteniendo su promesa con él.

Por otro lado, Scar y Edward mantenían un solo pensamiento ante la acción de la rubia de orbes azules.

Winry Rockbell, sin duda, era _alguien admirable._

**Fin..**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿MUY MALO? D: Jejeje lo siento, soy pesimista, aun así a mí me gusto u.u**

**Muajajá**

**Tenía pensado escribir un futuro fic de FMA, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo u.u ¿Por qué? Simple, no sé si la idea sea muy buena. Obviamente será un EdWin, con leve Royai y quizás algunas parejas más, pero obviamente enfocándose principalmente en tres personajes principalmente: Edward, Alphonse y Winry… Es un basado de… "¿Qué hubiese pasado si Winry hubiese descubierto que los hermanos Elric tenían planeado revivir a su madre?" Con la intención de esto, como en la historia original del manga, comenzarán un viaje, pero con Winry incluida, de forma más peligrosa**

**NO SÉ! D: Lo siento, tengo una mente perversa en cuanto a los leves cambios de las cosas… Siempre me pregunto "¿Y si hubiese pasado ESTO…?" Y luego muero y muero de la curiosidad, hasta que decido hacerlo con mis propias manos u.u Bueno, si leen esto, ustedes denme su opinión si debería hacerlo o no… Vale?**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
